babylambandfriendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Thanksgiving
Thanksgiving is the 24th episode of Season 1 of Baby Lamb & Friends . It was uploaded on November 24, 2016. Summary Today is Thanksgiving Day, and Baby Lamb and Friends are preparing for a big Thanksgiving Day dinner, while Uncle Lamb reminisces about a slow Thanksgiving Day parade gone wrong. The turkey of Thanksgiving is feeling blue and wants to be appreciated for being more than just a main course. And, Cow ate the feast before the guests arrived, so everybody were worried about what will happen to Thanksgiving dinner Plot It's Thanksgiving Day, and Baby Lamb & Cow start off the episode by singing about Thanksgiving and the fun things to do on that day. The two, as well as Ricky and Donny, are dressed up as Thanksgiving characters. Baby Lamb says it's a tradition for his family to dress up as Pilgrims and Indians to represent the First Thanksgiving in 1620, and also talks about the First Thanksgiving. Cow says Thanksgiving is all about feasting, especially when he's the one to eat. He then spots some food and is about to start eating until Baby Lamb stops and tells him it's for the guests before he tells him who's gonna be coming for dinner. Cow can't help it, he has a love for food. Ricky says Cow's turning Thanksgiving into a depressing version for Valentine's Day. Baby Lamb says his uncle's reponsible for the Thanksgiving dinner. Uncle Lamb shows up, saying he had to miss the parade so he can cook for a bunch of guests, which he doesn't mind because he hates the parade. The scene cuts to the Thanksgiving Day, broadcasted by the Police Crew. A bunch of vehicles drive by, until the Trolley got stuck in the parade. Thomas also passes by but he broke down and now they have to wait 2 hours until he gets fixed, so the parade will be delayed. Later, we see a turkey watching House of Mouse on TV and talks to the viewers about how difficult it is being a turkey on November. He wants to show the world that he's more than a main course and that turkeys are people, too. He wishes he can be free. We return to Lamb's house where Ricky is wearing a football shirt to celebrate the annual Thanksgiving football games. The guests arrive and begin to break the ice. Roger wants to get right to the feast, but Cow thinks someone should say grace first. Baby Lamb wants Ricky to do it, and he happily does so. After saying thanks, they transition to the Thanksgiving dinner as Uncle heads out to get the feast. But when he got back, he said the turkey is gone as well as the other food. Turns out Cow ate all the feast before the other guests can get it. The talking turkey from earlier shows up and is spotted by Cow, and everyone wants to eat him. Belle wants everyone to stop and spare the turkey, because Thanksgiving is not supposed to be about food. They agree with her, and learn that Thanksgiving is really about love and friendship. The turkey thanks Belle and everyone else for making this Thanksgiving special to him. Cow asks what are they going to eat if there's no dinner, but Baby Lamb says being together is plenty of food for the heart. And everyone agrees. Characters *Baby Lamb *Cow *Belle *Ricky Bowers *Donny Dolphin *Alphabet Pal *Roger Rex *Uncle Lamb *Bill *Mejax *Jamie the Fuzz *Peep *Officer Mark *Officer Derek *Officer Marvin *Officer Patricia *Officer Aaron *Thomas the Tank Engine *Neighborhood Trolley *Dave the Alien *The Turkey Songs *Celebrating Thanksgiving Day *I'm Just a Bird Trivia *This is the very first Baby Lamb & Friends episode to surpass 10 minutes. *The cartoon that the turkey watches is from the House of Mouse episode, "House of Turkey". *There's won't be another Thanksgiving special until 2 years later in Season 3, "Thanksgiving-Up". *The "Romeo and Juliet Overture" plays when Cow notices some of the Thanksgiving dinner. The Episode Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Specials